A comfort system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,020 for an aircraft passenger seat. Such comfort systems customarily have a support component in the form of an extendable telescoping carrier which is pivot-mounted in the front edge area of the seating surface of the seat and which in the non-use position may be folded downward toward the cabin floor to assume a shortened, collapsed condition. This carrier may be pivoted toward the front upward from the non-use position, so that it extends, tilted in relation to the vertical in the foot space, to an area below the backrest of the seat immediately to the front in the row. Support surfaces providing support for the feet of the occupant are obtained through extension, that is, telescopic lengthening, of the carrier.
It is a disadvantage that the rigid carrier forms support surfaces extending in one plane. Shaped upholstered supports are required to provide a pleasant, physiologically adapted surface supporting the feet of the seat occupant. Another specific disadvantage is represented by the fact that considerable construction effort is required for the telescoping carrier and the associated adjustable fastening mechanism. This structure entails high production costs and very high structural weight. This cost and weight present disadvantages, especially in the case of aircraft passenger seats.